


Quiet Afternoon

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [98]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote>





	Quiet Afternoon

8-16-15  
Prompt: Quiet Afternoon  
Pairing: KageKen  
Rating: G  
  
Kenma was sighing more than usual.  
   
Every few seconds he would glance at his phone, or the clock, or the window, and let out a quiet, barely-there sigh. He was wiggling his toes and playing with his hands and shifting restlessly and Tobio knew something was wrong.   
  
“What is it?” he asked softly. Neither he nor Kenma was particularly good at communicating, but they were working on it. After all, they didn’t get to spend time together like this very often, especially since Kenma had started his third year and had to spend more time studying to keep up. Tobio watched him from his place across Kenma’s bed, terrified he wouldn’t know what to do. Kenma hummed and looked down at his lap.  
  
“Nothing important,” he answered. Tobio sighed and scooted over until he could wrap an arm around Kenma’s shoulder. Kenma melted into the touch, slumping against Tobio’s side. Tobio snorted and shuffled them around until he was leaning against the wall with Kenma curled between his legs, laying against his chest.  
  
“If you want to cuddle you can say something,” he murmured into Kenma’s hair. “I promise I won’t ever laugh at you.” Though he couldn’t see it he knew Kenma was blushing, just a little. Tobio smiled. “What’s got you so restless?”  
  
Kenma sighed again. “Kuro said something about redying my hair,” he answered. Tobio hummed softly.  
  
“Do you not want to?” he prompted. Another sigh.  
  
“I don’t care either way,” Kenma said. “It’s just too much work. But if it looks weird, and I’m sticking out too much…”  
  
“I don’t think you do,” Tobio assured him. “If you want I can do it for you, but you don’t have to.” Kenma nodded, but didn’t answer.  
  
“How’s Shouyou?” he asked instead. Tobio recognized the deflection, but he let it be. He told Kenma about the way Hinata had gotten scolded for falling asleep in class and calling out for a toss in his sleep. Kenma giggled at that, and Tobio’s heart swelled. He kept talking idly, but his mind was more focused on the warm feeling easing through his stomach and the lightness of the mood.  He trailed off and they sat in silence together. Tobio combed his fingers through Kenma’s hair, watching the way the light played in the contrast of gold and black while his other hand stroked up and down Kenma’s back. Kenma thumbed open an app on his phone and started tapping away. They allowed the tinny music to fill the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)


End file.
